The Legends Of Black Stone and White Stone
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: 2 batu yang memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda menggemparkan Abel Village. Sera yang memiliki White Stone harus menghentikan Redips yang memiliki Black Stone. apa yang ada didalam misteri kedua batu tersebut?


**Cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari Copy X Revenge 1**

_Zaman dahulu, jauh sebelum robot-robot diciptakan, manusia hidup dengan damai. Namun semua berubah saat kekuatan Black Stone mengubah perilaku manusia menjadi lebih jahat bahkan lebih jahat dibanding Maverick. Kekuatan cahaya putih dari White Stone akan membersihkan kekuatan jahat bagi pemegang Black Stone. Black Stone pertama kali ditemukan oleh pengawal Kaisar Philips (sebelum bereinkarnasi menjadi Redips) Kaisar Philips yang mengetahui kekuatan Black Stone memerintahkan pasukan lain untuk membuang batu itu karena dianggap berbahaya. Sedangkan White Stone ditemukan oleh seorang pengembara wanita bernama Marigold (sebelum akhirnya bereinkarnasi menjadi Sera) merekapun bertemu di pulau Sacred Crystal. Merekapun saling mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka hingga pada akhirnya kekuatan mereka dikunci. Black Stone terkunci di tubuh sebuah reploid yang bernama Redips dan White Stone terkunci di kalung berliontin merah milik Sera._

Sebuah pasukan yang terbuat dari batu berbaris menghancurkan kuil di pinggir Abel Village. Para penghuni kuil panik dan lari menuju Abel Village. Hampir semua orang di Abel Village disibukkan dengan adanya pasukan yang digerakkan oleh kekuatan Black Stone. Beberapa diantara mereka berusaha mengevakuasi manusia dan reploid menuju tempat persembunyian di Abel Valley. Di Maverick Hunter Headquarters sendiri, semua orang kewalahan menghadapi situasi yang sedemikian rupa.

Signas : maaf kalau aku melupakan kalian berempat, tapi tugas kalian kali ini cukup berat.

X : apapun tugasnya akan kami terima.

Signas : aku tahu, tugas kalian adalah melindungi Sera dari sergapan pasukan Redips.

Volnutt : Sera?

X : (dalam hati) Redips? Bukannya orang itu…

Signas : mereka bangkit kembali karena 2 kekuatan yang berbeda jauh.

Semuanya (Rock, X, Volnutt, Cyberelf X): kekuatan?

Signas : Matilda yang mengasuh Sera bilang, Sera mempunyai kekuatan White Stone. Tapi lebih jelasnya kalian harus ke Sera Palace tempat Sera dikawal oleh pengawal istana.

Semuanya : Laksanakan…

Beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi, Signas diam-diam memanggil Alia, Iris, Mother Elf, dan Zero* untuk mengawasi pergerakan mereka dari jarak jauh.

Setibanya di Sera Palace, mereka disambut dengan pengawal yang memeriksa mereka.

Sera : akhirnya, kalian juga datang.

Matilda : Oh, kalian sudah datang.

X : sesepuh….

Matilda : ada apa, X?

X : bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kekuatan itu?

Matilda : baiklah X, akan kuceritakan.

Sementara itu, Redips memerintahkan pasukan terbaiknya untuk membunuh Blue Wonders dan menghancurkan kekuatan White Stone yang dimiliki Sera.

Oasis : baik Lord Redips.

Flare : Akan kami laksanakan perintahmu!

Strange dan Storm : Serahkan semuanya pada kami.

Mereka yang disebut black Four Guardians pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Keesokan harinya, merekapun membawa Sera menuju Pulau Sacred Crystal. Namun sebelum kesana…

Volnutt : Elf X, boleh aku pinjam Cyberelfnya?

Cyberelf X : kau pakai yang mana? Jangan pakai yang warna hijau. Bisa-bisa gerakanmu sulit dikendalikan.

Volnutt : Merah.

Matilda : cepatlah, kalian harus pergi ke pulau itu!

Merekapun segera naik ke kapal yang disediakan. Namun perjalanan mereka terganggu oleh black Four Guardians.

Oasis : ternyata kita belum terlambat.

Rock : Oasis?

Oasis : kami akan membunuh kalian semua!

Cyberelf X : Sihir pengumpul kekuatan !

Rock : Mega Buster!(bersamaan)

X : Charged Shot! (bersamaan)

Volnutt : Plasma Laser! (bersamaan)

Dengan sekejap mereka melumpuhkan Black Guardian, namun Oasis menancapkan jarum yang berisi virus pada Rock dan Volnutt agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Namun, dengan cepat dicabut Iris dan Mother Elf segera menyerap virus yang bersarang di tubuh Rock dan Volnutt. Sementara itu, Zero* mengalahkan salah satu dari Black Four Guardians. Sera mati, mereka sesaat menyesal. Tiba-tiba muncul Sera yang asli. Lalu siapa yag mati dalam keadaan berwujud Sera?

Sera : Nona Elpizo menyelamatkan aku.

(saat X, Volnutt, Rock, dan Cyberelf X menghadapi Black Four Guardians)

Sera : siapa kau?

Elpizo : aku Elpizo, aku yang akan menggantikanmu. Kalau aku mati aku akan memberikan kekuatan sihir Cyberelfku padamu.

Cyberelf X : Elpizo?

X dan Volnutt : Nona Elpizo? Dia berusaha berkorban demi kami?

Alia : lebih tepatnya membantu mengawal Sera.

Zero* : aku tadi sudah membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

X : kau?

Iris : bagaimana? Apa kekuatan mereka?

Zero* mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Ternyata adalah Black Stone.

X : (dalam hati) jadi itulah wujud Black Stone?

Zero*: ini baru yang paling kecil. Mungkin Redips memiliki yang lebih kuat daripada yang kupegang ini.

X : maksudmu?

Zero*: dia lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya, batu ini harus cepat-cepat kuhancurkan sebelum kekuatannya merembet padaku (Zero* melempar batu itu ke atas langit dan menghancurkan batu tersebut dengan Sabernya.)

Matilda : ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu di pulau Sacred Crystal…

Redips : BODOH! Dia bukan Sera!

Strange : maafkan kami..

Strom : akan kami habisi mereka lagi kali ini!

Redips : kemana Flare?

Oasis : dia sudah mati.

Redips : Baiklah, lanjutkan misi kalian.

Para Black Four Guardians pun sekejap hilang. Di Pulau Clams, Sera dan yang lainnya beristirahat. X yang memakai Armor biasa (Normal Armor) merasa murung karena Rock dan Volnutt harus menjalani perawatan di Maverick Hunter Headquarters karena virus yang ditancapkan oleh Oasis membuat mereka harus kembali ke Abel Village.

(kejadian setelah Black Four Guardians pergi.)

_Alia dan Iris : maaf X, Elf X, kami sulit untuk menjamin mereka untuk menyelesaikan misi Ini. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang._

_Rock : kak X, jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami akan baik-baik saja._

_Volnutt : kau masih punya Elf X, biar kak Alia, Iris dan Zero* yang membantu menjaga Sera dari mereka._

X pun segera tidur, namun ia merasakan Black Four Guardians kembali. Iapun segera mengganti Armornya dengan Stealth Armor(Armor di Command Mission) dan membawa tubuh Sera lari dari hadapan mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti oleh Black Four Guardians. Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Four Guardians menghalangi Black Four Guardians untuk membunuh Sera.

Leviathan dan Harpuia : Cepat Master X! bawa Sera pergi!

X : bagaimana dengan…ah lupakan saja! (X pergi membawa tubuh Sera. Namun ia tidak merasakan tanah yang ia pijak tadi.)

Storm Eagle : Aku tahu dimana pulau Sacred Island, X! Aku sudah diberi izin dari Kapten Signas untuk membantumu.

Sera : (terbangun dan melihat Oasis mendekati mereka.) Tuan Storm Eagle! Dia mendekati kita!

X dan Storm Eagle : (kenapa dia bisa lari?)

Oasis : kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!

Storm Eagle : (melepas Cengkraman kakinya di tubuh X yang membawa Sera) Maaf X, tapi ini demi Sera juga. Selamat Tinggal! (tubuhnya tertabrak Oasis dan keduanya meledak.)

X merasa semakin tertekan melihat kejadian itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia terjatuh di lautan. X dan Sera terdampar di pulau Sacred Crystal. X melihat Sera baik-baik saja.

Sera : X, kau baik-baik saja?

X : aku tidak apa-apa.

X berjalan menuju tepian pantai. Iapun membuka helmnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang terlanjur basah karena terjatuh di lautan bersama Sera. Sera melihat percikan air yang membasahi rambut X berkilauan terkena sinar bulan. Lalu, X memakai helmnya lagi.

X : ayo kita lanjutkan.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan ke gua kristal tempat Redips bersembunyi. Setibanya di mulut gua, langkah mereka kali ini dihalangi pasukan batu. X segera mendorong Sera masuk kedalam gua.

Sera : bagaimana denganmu X?

X : persoalan ini biar aku atasi, kau duluan saja. X Buster!

Sera tidak bisa menolaknya dan langsung memasuki gua. Baru separuh jalan, tiba-tiba Sera dijerat akar tanaman yang terkena kekuatan Black stone. Sementara itu, X mulai kewalahan menghadapi pasukan batu tersebut hingga akhirnya.

Zero* dan Zero** (Megaman X): SLASH SABER!

X : Zero?

Zero** : X, biar kami yang hadapi batu-batu jelek ini.

Zero* : dan Cyberelf, jaga jangan sampai dia terbunuh.

Cyberelf Nurse dan Hacker : Baik tuan!

X : terima kasih…(bingung mau bilang yang mana karena nama mereka sama-sama Zero) Zero Couples!

Lalu X pergi menyusul Sera kedalam gua. Terlambat, Sera terikat akar tanaman yang terkena kekuatan Black Stone.

Redips : kita ternyata bertemu lagi X.

X : Redips…

Redips : ternyata dia sangat lemah, kupikir dia seperti dirimu…

X : Redips, KAU KETERLALUAN! (lalu mendekati Redips, tetapi akar tanaman yang akan menjeratnya tiba-tiba hancur)

Redips : tidak mungkin… kau pakai kekuatan apa yang membuat kau bisa memusnahkan akar-akar yang kukendalikan?

Kenapa kejadian itu bisa terjadi? Ceritanya begini…

Saat X masih pingsan, Sera diam-diam melepas kalung merah itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tubuh X. Tanpa sepengetahuan X, Sera menyerahkan kekuatan Elpizo pada X.

X : Sera! Kau apakan aku?

Sera : aku akan mengatakannya nanti…

Redips : kalian berdua tidak berguna, sekarang aku akan menjeratmu bersama Sera dengan akar tanaman yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!

X : (terjerat akar yang lebih kuat dan lebih terik) AKH!GAAAAAAHH!

Redips : sekarang kau tidak bisa mengalahkan aku…HA…HA…HA…HA…HA!

X : Sera…(akar semakin kuat menjerat X)ugh!

Sera : X!

X teringat dengan kekuatan kristal merah yang di kepalanya 2 bulan sebelumnya.

Dr. Light : X, kristal merah yang kupasang di helmmu itu sesungguhnya adalah kekuatan liarmu. Kalau kristal itu sampai menyala, perilakumu akan berubah menjadi Maverick dan lebih kuat dibanding kau yang biasanya.

X : (dalam hati) Maaf Dr. Light… tapi ini demi semua orang di dunia ini! (kristal merah di kepalanya menyala. )

Redips : hah? (Redips melihat akar yang menjerat X mengeluarkan sinar merah dan akar tanaman yang menjerat X juga hancur oleh White stone dan Cyberelf yang diberikan Zero-kun) Padahal akar itu sudah yang paling kuat. Dan dia lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya….

X : (lebih sangar dari sebelumnya) Redips… aku akan membalasmu…

Redips : itu belum seberapa, X.

X kemudian membakar akar yang menjerat Sera dan menggendongnya.

Sera : X?

X : Sera, tolong lakukan sihir itu… Sihir penyatu tubuh dan kekuatan.

Sera : itu sihir yang berbahaya. Apa kau…

X : lakukan saja!

Sera : baik, Sihir penyatu tubuh dan kekuatan!

Tubuh Sera dan X bersinar dan menyatu dengan Neutral Armor menjadikan tubuh mereka yang berisi kekuatan Sera didalam tubuh X. X mengeluarkan Charged Shot yang menyatu dengan kekuatan Cyberelf, Sihir Sera, kekuatan Elpizo, kekuatan kristal merah dan kekuatan White Stone.

X : Yaaaaaaahhhhh!

Redips : tamatlah riwayamu! Sihir pelindung!

X dan Sera : CHARGED SHOT!

Namun, yang terjadi… tembakan Charged Shot yang ditembakkan X mematahkan sihir Redips dan kekuatan Black Stone yang dimiliki Redips hancur tak bersisa. Akhirnya, Redips mati dan gua kristal mulai runtuh. Kristal merah di kepala X mati dan tubuh Sera dan X terpisah lagi. Sera yang lebih dulu membuka matanya segera membawa tubuh X yang lemah keluar dari gua kristal yang akan runtuh. The Couples Zero yang menebas pasukan batu melihat pasukan tersebut runtuh.

Zero* : kekuatan Black Stone lenyap.

Zero** : tapi gua dan pulau ini akan tenggelam. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!

Alia : tunggu Zero! Bagaimana dengan Sera dan X?

Zero* : kami harus cepat-cepat pergi dari pulau ini. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu!

Iris : pikirkan lagi, Zero. Dulu saat kejadian meteor jatuh di belakang Abel Village. X dan Sera yang menolong kalian, apa kalian tidak mau membalas budi mereka pada kalian?

Zero** :…X?

Zero* : Sera?...Baiklah Iris…akan kami lakukan. Ayo Zero**…!

Keduanyapun mencari X dan Sera yang berada didalam gua. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan keduanya. Tiba-tiba Zero** teringat kristal biru di kepalanya.

Zero** : (menutup matanya) baiklah… Sihir pencari jalan, tolong tunjukkan kami dimana X dan Sera berada…

Jalan dimana X dan Sera kabur menjadi terang. Merekapun segera mengikuti jalan tersebut. Sesampainya di ujung jalan, mereka melihat Sera yang membawa tubuh X kebingungan karena menemui tebing di tepi lautan.

Zero* : Sera!

Sera : Zero…

Zero* : jangan bergerak! Biar aku yang membawa tubuh X. tebing ini akan runtuh.

Sera :…

Tebing yang diinjak mereka bertiga runtuh. Zero* segera membelitkan Rope Sabre di batang pohon. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba Axl, Harpuia, dan Lumine menangkap kedua Zero dan Sera.

Axl : kalian tidak apa-apa?

Sera : dimana X?

Axl, Harpuia, dan Lumine : X? Hah!

X yang kekuatannya masih lemah terlepas dari pegangan dan terjatuh kedalam laut. X kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat spirit Spider dan Juno berada didepannya.

Spider : kau sudah melakukannya, teman…

Juno : kekuatan itu akhirnya hilang dengan "Limitless Potential"mu.

X : Spider? Juno?

Spider dan Juno : jangan hiraukan kami, teman-temanmu yang lain menantimu… sampai jumpa…

X : Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara! SPIDEEERR! JUNOOO! Lalu ia dibawa oleh spirit tersebut ke permukaan laut yang ternyata…

Zero** dan Axl : X…X…X…! bangun X!

X : … Zero…(lalu tidak sadarkan diri)

Axl : dia hanya pingsan, Zero. Ayo bawa dia ke Gesellschaft. Semuanya menunggu kita…

Di Gesellschaft, Roll Caskett dan Pallete menganalisis penyebab kerusakan tubuh X. Dan hasilnya, kerusakan parah terjadi di struktur Armornya yang sensitif.

Roll Caskett : (menghela napas panjang) dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja armor bagian dalamnya mengalami keretakan parah karena dijerat akar-akar yang keras.

Pallete : untuk memperbaikinya butuh waktu 4 bulan…

Tanpa Roll Caskett dan Pallete sadari sebuah cahaya menyembul dari armor X.

Nana, Alia, Iris, Lumine, dan Axl : Astaga! Pallete! Roll! Dibelakang kalian!

Volnutt dan Cyberelf X : cahaya apa itu?

Cahaya tersebut ternyata cahaya kekuatan White Stone yang diselipkan Sera kedalam Armor X. kekuatan itu memperbaiki bagian tubuh X yang rusak akibat kekuatan Redips. Roll dan Pallete terkejut melihat keajaiban itu, Armor X kembali utuh seperti semula. Cahaya tersebut juga masuk kedalam Kristal merah X di kepalanya dan mengembalikan kembali kekuatan yang dia keluarkan sebelumnya. Setelah itu, cahaya itu semakin lama semakin meredup dan akhirnya lenyap. Semua tidak bisa berkata apa-apa termasuk Rock. Tetapi X masih belum sadarkan diri.

Zero (keduanya) : Itukah kekuatan White stone yang sesungguhnya?

Rock : kalau kuceritakan pada Dr. Light. Dia pasti tidak akan percaya.

Sera dan Lumine : tidak usah khawatirkan itu. Biar aku yang menceritakan semuanya pada Dr. Light.

Beberapa hari kemudian, X mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Dan X mengetahui kalau dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri di Rumah Dr. Light. Dan dia mengenakan Normal Armor.

Nana : X…X…X…bangun X!

X : ah…

Axl dan Cinnamon : syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…(memeluk X sambil menangis)

Massimo : X, kukira kau akan mati (menangis sambil memeluk Tron Bonne dan Volnutt)

Tron dan Volnutt : Aduh! Sakit! Massimo, berhenti memeluk kami…

Massimo : eh maaf…

Signas dan Dr. Light : X!

X : Kapten Signas, Dr. Light? Maafkan aku karena…

Dr. Light : tidak apa-apa X, kalau kau melakukan itu demi pengorbananmu pada dunia, aku maafkan kau.

X : apa Sera menceritakan semuanya?

Signas : kau benar. Awalnya kami tidak percaya, tetapi setelah Matilda menunjukkan buktinya, kami akhirnya percaya.

X : kemana Sera, dan kedua Zero juga?

Dr. Light : aku melihat mereka bertiga di dermaga…

X : (beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari menyusul mereka bertiga.) aku yang akan menemuinya.

Nana : X! (tetapi langkahnya ditahan Signas)

Signas : Nana, biarkan saja dia pergi.

X berlari menuju dermaga, sesampainya disana, Sera dan duo Zero duduk di ujung dermaga.

Zero* : X? kau sudah sehat kembali?

Sera : karena kekuatanmu itu, aku menyadari hidup yang sesuangguhnya.

Zero** : X, kau mengerti apa maksud Sera 'kan?

X : Sera, aku berterima kasih padamu karena…

Sera : seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu.

X :….(melihat matahari terbenam ke arah barat)

Zero* : X dan Sera, dengarkan aku. Aku dan Zero berterima kasih padamu karena kejadian meteor jatuh waktu itu.

Sera : aku dan X juga karena kalian telah menyelamatkan kami.

Epilog :

2 bulan kemudian.

Terdengar suara sirene menandakan Maverick mengacau desa. Alia dan Nana segera menyampaikan letak Maverick sekarang.

Alia : di karang dekat Abel Beach ada Maverick yang berusaha akan membombardir Abel Beach! Segeralah kesana sebelum terlambat!

X : aku siap Alia!

Tetapi…

Volnutt : tunggu! Kau hampir melupakan aku!

Nana : Volnutt? Bukannya kau ingin mencari Refractor?

Volnutt : maaf Nana, tetapi Roll bilang, letak refractornya berada di titik itu juga.

X : itu artinya kau menjalankan misi yang lokasinya sama?

Alia : kita tidak punya waktu banyak! Segera ke sana!

X dan Volnutt : baiklah. (mereka berduapun pergi menuju tempat itu)

Alia dan navigator lain terdiam saat X dan Volnutt menjalankan misi itu bersama-sama. Mereka bisa mengalahkan Bubble Crab hanya dalam 30 detik saja. Setelah itu, merekapun mendapatkan Refractor yang agak jarang mereka dapatkan setiap hari.

Alia : (dalam hati) _**semenjak kejadian itu, kekuatan X menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Apa karena White Stone atau hatinya yang kuat aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, itu membuatnya menjadi kuat. Sekuat dia memakai armor khusus. Yang lainnyapun mulai menyadari, kalau mereka lebih dari apa yang dibayangkan dan bahkan dirasakan orang pada umumnya. Dan kedua Zero juga menyadari balas budi yang sebenarnya pada tiap orang. Dan apa kata manusia itu benar, Legenda dan keajaiban itu memang benar-benar ada dan sangat nyata.**_

Zero* = Zero "Megaman Zero"

Zero** = Zero "Megaman X"


End file.
